Enough Is Enough
by Goblin Queen22
Summary: Sarah is married, leaves her husband. gets aquainted with Jareth - who is now in the Aboveground.
1. Back Home

            Chapter One: Back Home

            "Sarah, I'm home! …Sarah? Where are you?"

            "I'm in bedroom Jared, come in here, I have something for you!"

            "What is it Sarah?"

            "I'm not telling you, come in here and you will see."  
            Jared entered the room and saw Sarah sprawled out on the bed. There were candles in every corner of the room.  
            "Sarah what is this?"

            "Have you forgotten it is our anniversary Jared?"

            "Oh honey, you look very nice but please, I can't do this now. I have a lot of work to do tonight." And with that he left the room.

            "Wait just a minute, Jared. You mean to tell me that your work is more important than our time together!"

            "Sarah please, why don't you go in the bedroom and read for a while. I will be in a few hours, then you will have my full attention.

            "Jared, NO! This is the last straw, you are always avoiding me and doing other things that could wait! I am beginning to feel like you don't love me anymore, Jared, that I am just something in your way! Well don't let me bother you anymore!"

            "Sarah, what in God's name are you saying?"

            "I am saying that I am through with you. You treat me like shit. I do everything you want and you give me nothing in return. So I am leaving, the hell with you Jared!"  
            Sarah ran into bedroom and started to cry. She then blew the candles out and got changed. She packed her clothes and started towards the door, when Jared came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

            "You're not going anywhere Sarah! Not if I can help it!" he screamed.

            "Let go, you are hurting me… let go!"

            "The hell I will!" And then he punched Sarah in the face. She fell to the floor in shock. When she felt the surge of pain go through the whole right side of her face, she got up and kicked Jared in the crotch. He moaned and when she had her chance she ran out the front door, got in the car, and drove down the street. In an instant she was gone from the life of hell. Sarah went to her father's house and asked to stay there for a few weeks so that she could figure things out. Her father agreed and said that she could stay there as long as she wanted.

            Her face was now big and swollen. It hurt to talk and blink. Toby went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and handed it to Sarag so that she could put it on her face to keep the swelling down. She went into her old room and looked at all of her old belongings. 

            It was nice to see that her father kept the stuff in the room, instead of packing it all up and putting it in the attic. She went to the vanity beside her bed and opened the drawers, pulling out the old scrap book she had as a child, the one with her mother on the news paper clippings. She looked through it and then set it down on her bed. Then she pulled out a leather book with gold lettering on it. The title spelled "Labyrinth." She smiled and then pulled the book towards her heart.

            Holding this book brought back so many wonderful memories. She wished that she could go back and see all of her friends in the Underground, but she figured that was not going to happen. She decided to reread the book. She sat on her bed and propped up the pillows behind her. She kicked off her shoes and got comfortable. She was hoping that reading the book would help her get Jared off her mind. She continued to read all through the night. This book brought her so much pleasure as a young girl, and now it still had that affect on her. She read every page with such enthusiasm. At one point she decided to get off the bed and start acting out the parts. 

            After finishing the book she then looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:47 AM and then thought that she should go to bed. But all of the sudden her stomach began to growl, so she put on her robe and crept downstairs into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside to see what goodies she could have. 

            There was really nothing to her liking in there, but she did see an apple, so she decided to eat that. She brought it to the counter and took a knife, slicing the apple into pieces. She then placed the apples in a bowl and added some salt to the top. She grabbed the bowl and headed back upstairs. She looked out the window in the hallway. It was raining out. She looked at the tree and saw an owl looking directly at her. She blinked her eyes and then looked harder to make sure that what she saw was in fact an owl. It looked so similar to the owl that used to come by when she was a young girl. 

            She opened the window, placing her arm out in a gesture that seemed as though she wanted the owl to come to her arm. 

            "Come on, come on… I won't harm you," she whispered to the owl. The owl jerked his head and then opened his wings, flying off the branch and into the distance.

            "Oh! That beautiful owl, I wish it would come back!"

            Sarah then shrugged and closed the window and headed for her room. By this time the apple was already turning brown. She ate the apples, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She dreamed of the owl. In the dream the owl came inside with her and sat on the bed post. Sarah talked to the owl, telling it everything about her marriage, and how Jared was a bastard, and that, that night he punched her in the face and that is why she had the black eye. 

            Then while she was in the middle of talking to the owl it turned into a human. Not just any human though, it turned into a tall, slender but built man, with golden hair and mismatched eyes.


	2. Will you not join me?

Chapter 2: Will you not join me?  
  
Then Sarah woke up. She looked at the clock and it read, 11:23 AM. Crawling out of bed she went into the bathroom. Grabbing her toothbrush and some toothpaste and brushed her teeth. As she was brushing her teeth she looked in the mirror and saw that the black eye was completely gone. She did not know what to think.  
"Wow that is one strong working ice pack." She shrugged it off and started for the stairs, glancing out the window on her way, just to think about the owl that she saw the night before. As she looked at the branch that the owl had been sitting on, she noticed a ribbon, waving in the breeze. She opened the window and carefully loosened the ribbon from the branch. She looked at it and it had gold writing on it. It read,  
Welcome home my love, till we meet again,  
Yours truly, Jareth. Sarah had to read it again to make sure that what she was reading was in fact what it said. She took the ribbon and brought it to her room, placed it in the Labyrinth book, glancing at it for a few more moments and than closing the book to go back down stairs.  
"Good morning everyone!"  
"Well good morning Sarah, nice to see that you are up. It also looks like the swelling went down on that black eye of yours."  
"Yeah! What is in that ice pack anyways?"  
"Ah, water why?"  
"Oh I just thought that the ice pack worked really well, and wanted to know if there was any specific reason as to why it would. I just thought that I should still have a black eye that's all."  
"Well, nope, just water, sorry!"  
"Sarah you still look very tired. Did you sleep well last night?" Karen asked.  
"Oh, yeah I slept well, thanks, I was just reading really late that's all. Don't worry about it, I am sure that I will go to bed earlier tonight."  
"Okay, well I have to take Toby to school, and then I am going to go shopping. Would you like to join me?"  
"No thank you Karen, I really need to get some things done here, like unpacking, and going to work, things like that. But thanks again!"  
  
"Okay! But if you change your mind, just call my cell. Here's the number." Karen handed Sarah a piece of note paper with her cell phone number written on it.  
"Thanks!" Sarah ate some Honeycomb cereal, (Toby's favorite kind), at the dinner table while reading a magazine. When she finished she put the bowl in the dishwasher, and brought herself to her room. She grabbed the clothes that she decided to wear for the day and went into the bathroom. Turned on the shower, got out of her pajamas and went in. It felt so good having the hot water run down she back. She got out, got changed and brushed her hair. She had finally finished unpacking and drove to work.  
  
"Hey Jessica, how are you today?" Sarah asked, passing one of her employees. Sarah is the owner of a successful clothing store. She loves her job, taking such pride in working it, her favorite part of her job is designing the clothes that she sells. Sarah sells everything from, dress suits, to wedding gowns. The name of her store is called Tres Jolie meaning 'Very Pretty'.  
"Hey Brenda, how are you?"  
"Hello Sarah, good thanks you?"  
"Ah, rough night, but other than that I am great! Hey do you have any messages for me?"  
"Yeah, Jared called seven times. He sounds every upset!"  
"Well he should be, I left him!"  
"What! Why!"  
"Because yesterday was our anniversary, and he wanted to do work instead of being with me. But it did not just start there, this has been piling up. So anyways I told him I was fed up with his bull shit! And that I could not take it anymore. And when I got to the door to leave he punched me so I kicked him and left."  
"Wow! Sarah! Maybe you should take the day off. I'll keep in charge for you. You need to get out of here and do something that is going to make you feel better!"  
"Thank you Brenda, but I'd much rather stay here!"  
"Yeah well, what if he decides to drop by and give you a piece of his mind?"  
"Oh! I did not think of that! Okay, maybe you are right, I could go to the park for a while and read."  
"Yes! Good, you go and do that!" Brenda said patting Sarah on the back, while walking her to the front door.  
"Thanks again!"  
"No problem!"  
  
Sarah headed for the park that she visited so often as a young girl. At this park, this was where she would cat out scenes from the Labyrinth with her dog, Merlin. Merlin had died three years ago when Sarah had turned nineteen. Sarah got to the park and went to a bench and took a seat. She looked at the little stream that ran from under the bridge, there were swans swimming by. She leaned over and looked at her reflection in the water. She could see behind her a statue, and on top of the statue there was an owl. She sat back up and slowly started to turn around to look at the owl directly. The owl did not move from its spot. She got up from the bench and walked over to the statue.  
"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin city! To take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great! You have not power over me!" She recited. And she was very proud of herself for remembering the last line, after some many times of forgetting it. The owl looked at Sarah with understanding eyes, then the owl spread open its wings and flew over to Sarah. She put out her arm. The owl landed on it, Sarah could see that within the beak of the owl, there was another ribbon. The owl dropped the ribbon into Sarah's other hand, then flew off of Sarah's arm and back to the statue. Sarah looked at the owl and than turned around so that she could read the ribbon.  
Dear Sarah, I have missed you so much, since the last time you were in the Underground. Would you like to come back? I can take you there! Please answer me Sarah.  
Yours Truly, Jareth When Sarah turned around to look at the owl again it was gone. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around frightened to see that a tall, slender, but built man with gold hair, and mismatched eyes was looking at her.  
"Jareth, it's you!"  
"Hello Sarah!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Did you not just read my note?"  
"Well, yes I did. I just don't understand it, that's all."  
"What is there to understand Sarah? I just want you to come back with me to the Underground! So that we can be together. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
"What? No! How did you get that idea Jareth?"  
"Is that not why you came home? So that you could see me."  
"No Jareth! I came home because, well it is not your business. Besides you would not understand."  
"What is to understand?"  
"Okay if I tell you will you leave me alone?" Jareth nodded his head in agreement.  
"Since the time that I had been in the Underground, I have been married, to a man named Jared. He was everything I could ever wish for. Everything was great for the first month, but after that things started to change about him. He got more caught up in his work than in me. But I just shrugged it off, I thought it was just a phase that he was going through. Then it proceeded to get much, much worse. To the point where I found out that he was cheating on me, but I let that go too. I really loved him, and I was willing to let anything slide. Then he would not come home. So I called him at work one day and told him to come home so that I could talk to him. I really needed to let him know how I felt. So he came home, I told him, he apologized, and promised never to do anything like that again. Things went well for a while, but then he was back in his routine, ignoring me. And last night was our anniversary, I had something really nice planned for the evening, I leave that to you to think what you want. Anyway, he came home and I told him to come in the bedroom that I had something for him. He came in saw me dressed up and the candles lit. But he just blew me off. So I told him that we were through. Then he punched me, so I kicked him in the crotch. And that's why I came home!"  
"I know Sarah, I know what happened! It's okay!  
"How do you know about that?" Sarah began to cry.  
"Because you told me!"  
"When?"  
"Last night, when I came into your room. You told me everything about you marriage to Jared!"  
"I thought that was a dream!"  
"I am afraid not! Oh and how is you eye by the way?"  
"Fine! Why?"  
  
"Because I held it for you last night!"  
"So that would explain, why my black eyes was gone this morning!"  
"Precisely Sarah!"  
"Damn it! I really hate him, why does very one have to hurt me?"  
"Sarah I am not here to hurt you, I would never hurt you!"  
"My life just sucks! Why did this have to happen to me?"  
  
"It is okay Sarah. I am here!" He approached her and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah began to cry. So Jareth held her tighter and stroked her hair. Sarah pulled away for a moment.  
"If you knew then why the hell did you make me tell you? Did you want to see me miserable?"  
"No! And I wanted you to tell me because I wanted you to be able to let out your frustrations. And because I wanted to see if you really wanted it to be through."  
"Jareth, I just want to be happy. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
"No Sarah that is why I am here. I am the one that can make all your dreams come true. I will treat you the way that you should be treated. He should never have laid a hand on you Sarah! He had no right!"  
"Thank you Jareth!"  
  
"For what?"  
"For understanding."  
"Your welcome. So will you not join me in the Underground?"  
"Jareth I can't. It is not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do for me. It's just that I don't want to leave home. I have so many memories here, that I could never give up. Even for you Jareth."  
"I see."  
"I am sorry!"  
"Well, I will just have to find another way to be with you!"  
  
"And what way would that be?"  
"You will see!" And with that Jareth was gone. 


	3. Meeting the Downys

Chapter 3: Meeting the Downy's

After Jareth left Sarah at the park, she decided to go home for lunch, she was really hungry. When she got home she looked around the kitchen and there was nothing there, so she went to a sub shop down the street from her house. She got a steak and cheese sub with a Dr. Pepper. She ate there, sitting at a window seat so that she could look out at the passerbys. She finished her lunch. She went to work to see how things were going. Only staying there for a short while because she was afraid the Jared could come in at any moment. Brenda told Sarah that he showed up at work two times already. So Sarah left. 

When she got home Toby was there with a friend from school. School had gotten out fifteen minutes ago, and it only took Karen five minutes to drive Toby back from school.

            "Hey Sarah! This is Matt"

            "Hello!"

            "Hello! Matt, nice to meet you!"

            "Like wise" Matt smirked at Sarah.

Sarah just smiled and turned around. Sarah went into the living room and sat down to watch T.V. She flipped through the channels but nothing was on. Well there were soap operas but she hated those. There were also talk shows like Riki Lake on. She would have watched that but because her brother was in the next room, she did not want to set a bad example.

            "Hey Sarah! Mom called and she wanted to know if you were still interested in going shopping with her."

            "Is she on the phone or was it a message?"

            "It was a message!"  
            "Okay thanks! Oh hey, did anyone else call?"

            "Ah, yeah Jared, called, he wants to talk to you about last night."

            "Ah! That bastard!" She whispered so that Toby and his friend could not hear her.         

            "Okay thank you"

            "Your welcome!"

Sarah shut the T.V. off and went into the study to pick a book to read. She saw Pride and Prejudice, and pulled it from the shelf, cozied up in the wing chair and began to read. She thought that Mr. Darcy was much like Jareth. He was kind and a complete gentleman, but at times you would not think so. She also thought herself to a lot like Elizabeth, because she was stubborn too and could not see the love that Mr. Darcy offered, much like Sarah not seeing the love from Jareth.

The next day, Sarah got up did her routine, of brushing her teeth, eating, taking a shower, getting changed and going to work. And today she stayed at work. Today was an important and big day for Sarah. Because one of the richest families was coming in to pick out a wedding gown, they were planning on spending lots of money, in Tres Jolie. Sarah was a nervous wreck, she wanted everything to be perfect for when they arrived.

            "Ah, good morning to you, Miss Downy." Sarah said when the bride to be arrived.

            "Good morning, you must be Sarah! What a pleasure!" Miss Downy said with her thick English accent.

            "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." Sarah replied. 

The entire family came. Parents, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents. You name it, they came. They were all filed in a line awaiting their turn to shake Sarah's hand. Sarah was very polite, 

            "Ah, hello, nice to meet you….nice to meet you…etc."

Then there was a man that had been waiting his turn to meet Sarah. When it came to his turn and he was standing in front of Sarah he dropped his pen, bent over to pick it up, got it and then straightened up to stare at Sarah.

            "Oh! Forgive me for holding up the line!" He chuckled. He smiled at Sarah and then followed all the others that had already said hello. Sarah turned around and looked at him, she was in shock. That man had, gold hair, was slender but built, he was tall and he had mixmatched eyes. Sarah was confused, but she did not stop greeting the rest of the family members. Once the greeting was done, Sarah asked miss Downy, whose first name is Polly, what type of gown she wanted to try on.

            "I don't know. They all look beautiful. Can I try them all on? If that's alright with you."

            "Absolutely! Brenda, the first cart please!" Sarah asked.

            "Here you go Sarah" Brenda replied.

            "Thank you! Now this gown here is the type of gown that one would wear if she was outside, it is lite and breezy, but still is very elegant. And it has quite the intricate details on the sleeves."

            "Oh that one is lovely, please let me try it on."

Polly came out of the dressing room with the gown on. She stepped in front of the mirror while all of her family members scoped out the gown on her, to decided whether they liked it or not.

            "Oh I really do like this one. What do you all think?"  
They all began to speak at once.

            "Oh please one at a time, you all don't want to frighten the bride to be." Sarah stated.

            "Okay, how about starting from left to right we could all voice our opinion?" Said one of Polly's sisters, Molly.

            "Oh! What a great idea, Molly, good going!" Said Polly's mother.

Sarah leaned in towards Brenda and said, 

            "Can you go and put the CLOSED sign on the door, I have a feeling we are not going to be able to help anyone else today, if they are going to be here."

            "Okay, sounds good to me!" Brenda agreed and put the sign up. 

As she looked outside from the door she could see that Jared was across the street sitting on a bench staring at the store. Brenda locked the door as well and then ran over to Sarah and told her. Sarah was petrified but could not let anyone see it, so she kept a smile on her face. 

Polly tried on several gowns and each family member got to voice there opinion. The man that Sarah had been unsure about was extremely nice, every time it was his turn to say something he always complimented the gowns, saying something different for each one, which can be very difficult considering how many gowns there were. But to come up this compliments each time seemed like a breeze for him. Sarah could not help but smile at him, and every time she was looking at him, he was looking at her. Finally she realized who he was. But could it be? His hair was much shorter and he was not wearing tights or his usual attire. He was wearing a white button down shirt and very nice dress pants. He looked to good to be true.

At the end of the day, Polly finally chose a gown that she was going to wear. It was the most expensive gown in the entire store. And personally to Sarah, she thought that the gown she chose was not well suited for her. But she could not complain because she was getting paid, it was good business for her. So after the gown was chosen, the family wanted to celebrate the good news, so they had rented a hall to have a party. By this time Jared was gone.

 The man Sarah, had an eye on approached her; and asked if she wanted to come to the party with them, after all she did work really hard all day, and was very patient with the family. 

            "I except your invitation, and thank you for asking me, Mr?..." Sarah was playing stupid, to try and make it seem like she did not know him, so the family would question how they knew each other.

            "It's Jareth! Jareth Downy!" He introduced himself in the most formal way.

            "Polly!"  
            "Yes dear Jareth! What would you like?"

            "I have asked Sarah if she would like to come to the party with us!"

            "Oh! That is a great idea Jareth, now she can be your date, since you did not have one to come with you to the party! She can ride with you in your car, since all the other cars             will be full! Okay?"

            "That is fine by me sis!" Jareth replied.

            "So it is you Jareth!" Sarah finally got to say. "I am so confused though!"

            "Remember yesterday, you said that you did not want to leave your home, even to be with me?"

            "Yes!" Sarah said remorsefully, while tilting her head down towards the floor.

            "Well I on the other hand can do that for you. I placed myself with a rich family, the one I knew that you were going to be assisting for a wedding gown. I did this so I could see       you. And this way now I can be with you. I am still the same person, only without my powers and a different look. Speaking of which, I don't see how men can wear pants like             these, they are so uncomfortable! Anyways, I still love you the same, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life as apposed to eternity now because I am a mortal now."

            "I see, and how old does this make you now Jareth?"

            "Well, if I calculated correctly, in your world that would make me thirty-nine years old. Why? Does that bother you?"

            "No, age has never matter to me, I just wanted to know!"

            "Shall we go now?"  
            "You want me to go to a party in this?" referring to her blouse and work shirt.

            "Oh you are right. Hey why don't you put on one of your gowns, not a wedding gown of course, but one of those incredible evening gowns, how about the one over there?"

            "Okay, let me go change. I will be right out!"

            "And I will wait right here until you come out!"

She came out, she looked sensational. She was wearing a fitted gown that was fitted to the upper thigh and then the rest just poured down to the floor. It was maroon in color and when she turned at certain angles it appeared gold.

            "Sarah, you look absolutely beautiful, I am speechless!"

Sarah practically had to push Jareth's mouth closed, he was so stunned. He held out his hand and she took it graciously. They started to walk towards the door. Sarah stopped turned around and looked at Brenda and Jessica.

            "Brenda, Jessica, you don't mind closing up for me do you?"

            "Absolutely not Sarah, you go ahead, and have a great time!" Brenda said with a smile.

            "He is so cute Sarah, you go girl!" Jessica, attempted to whisper, but Sarah knew that Jareth heard because when she looked at him he grinned. And they were off to the party.


	4. Highlight of the evening

Chapter 4 

Jareth drove them to the party. It was so beautiful, Sarah felt like she did not belong, but Jareth assured her that she fit in perfectly. And that she was going to be the highlight of the evening. Sarah blushed when she heard this. She felt like a school girl being swept away by a handsome prince. But never mind, a prince, he was a king. Well use to be. Sarah began to feel really bad that he had done this for her. He has to miss home, and his magic. He must have been just saying that to make her feel good, but instead it was making her feel worse. She tried to ignore it and enjoy the evening. Across the way there was a bar. Jareth asked if she would like anything to drink. 

            "Jareth, I think a drink sounds really good about now!"

            "What would you like?"

            "How about a Captain Morgan?"

            "That sounds good! I think I will get one too!"

He said that because he did not know what a Captain Morgan was. So he assumed that if it was something that Sarah drank then it must be good. They approached the bar. Jareth's arm was now on Sarah's lower back. And he was rubbing her back as they reached the counter.

            "Can I help you sir?"

            "Ah, yes, I would like two Captain Morgans please."

            "Sure coming right up!"

            "Thanks!"

As Jareth turned towards Sarah, he saw a very upset man approaching them. The man grabbed Sarah by the arm. He was very drunk. He turned her around and slapped her across the face.

            "What the hell?" Sarah looked at the man. I was her drunk to be ex-husband. 

            "Hey you bastard, how dare you touch this woman, you have no right to even approach her like that, while you are in your drunken state. Apologize to her and then get the hell       out of here!" Jareth screamed at Jared.

            "I have every reason to hurt this bitch! She is a fucking tramp!"

Jareth was enraged, he forcingly, but lovingly pushed Sarah behind him. Then he punched Jared across the face, causing his nose to bleed. Then he punched him in the stomach.

            "Stop it!...Stop it! The both of you! Sarah screamed as she tried to make her way between the two furious men. Jared pushed Sarah and she fell and hit the corner of the bar table. Jareth bent down and looked at Sarah to see if she was okay. But he was not with her very long, Jared started pushing him around. Sarah lay on the floor, no one in the hall wanted to help her, they were all interested in the fight. Jareth was able to get Jared out of the hall and out on the street. The fighting continued. Sarah, inside the hall gathered enough strength to get herself up and outside to where the fight was. Sarah stood there, she could do nothing. But suddenly she saw Jared pull out a gun to Jareth.

            "No…..!" Sarah screamed as she jumped in front of Jareth. By this time Jared had already pulled the trigger and ended up shooting Sarah in the chest. She collapsed to the ground. People grabbed Jared until the police arrived. A large group of people circled around Jareth and Sarah, as he held her in his arms. She was gasping for air. She finally got the strength to say,

            "You were right Jareth, I…I…I was the highlight of the…the…evening!" As she said this, she smiled at Jareth.

            "Sarah don't talk I will save you, my love. He picked her up and, wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her through the crowd and down the street. The crowd turned and watched as he paced down the street into the darkness. Just watching as she clung to him for her life. The entire time he kept on hand over her wound, as blood was now covering his nice white shirt and dress pants, but he did not care. He just continued to walk his path.


	5. Doctor! Doctor!

Chapter 5

Jareth carried Sarah to the park that they had been at the day before. It was pitch black out with only the moon as light. He laid Sarah down on the cool grass. She lay unconscious. He stroked her hair, summoned a crystal and while it was resting in one of his hands, with the other her tore open her gown. He rolled the crystal over her wound.

            "Sorry Sarah, this is going to hurt!" Jareth whispered into Sarah's ear. As the crystal was rolling around, it was forcing the bullet back up from where it entered, and was then trapped inside the crystal. Jareth then bent over and blew over the wound causing it to seal up until he was in the Underground to fix it properly.  Jareth lifted Sarah up and held her close to his chest.

            "Hold on, Sarah!.. No wait I can't. I can't bring her to the Underground!" Jareth frowned, took a deep breath and sighed.

            "Well, come on then!" He started walking out of the park and headed for the hospital. "This must be done the right way! She wants to stay here."

When he got to the hospital, he carried her in and asked a nurse for some help. The nurse grabbed a doctor and pushed Jareth aside.

            "You can wait in the waiting room, sir!" She pointed to the waiting room across the way. Jareth dropped his head and slowly began towards the room. It was full so he had to stand. He was so worried. He wanted to heal her, to be the one with her, not the doctors. Then he got an idea…

            "Tina, what's the stat?" the doctor asked.

            "She was shot in the chest sir. But the strange thing is that it looks like she started to heal already!"

            "Well let's have a look" The doctor leaned over and examined the wound. Since there was not bullet in Sarah alls the doctor had to do was seal the wound with some stitches. 

            "Okay, send her to the ICU. And I will check up on her later!" The doctor said to the nurses that helped him with the procedure.

The next morning, the doctor went in to see Sarah, she was all wired up with IVs. He looked at her closely and wrote down any changes that occurred in the last hour. He had been checking in on her all night.

            "Doctor, why don't you go home, you have been here since this morning. And when she arrived you have not taken a single break. You have check up on her over two dozen times. Go and get some rest." The nurse told the doctor as he was leaning over Sarah, looking at her strongly.

            "Yeah, I will go in a little while, Yvonne… in a while."

The nurse left the room but stood looking in the window. She could see that the doctor was stroking Sarah's hair, and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She jerked and walked away, deciding not to say anything to him. Because she was afraid it could cost her, her job.

            "It is okay Sarah, I am here. You are save now." The doctor smiled to Sarah.

Sarah, lay in the hospital for two days unconscious. And the doctor was by her side every hour of the day. Finally she woke up, to see a face looking at her. It was a slender man, but built, who was tall, had blonde hair and mismatched eyes. Sarah sat up in her bed.

            "What…what's going on?"

            "Well good morning Sarah, how are you feeling?"

            "Jareth? Is that you?"

            "Why yes Sarah it is! Why?"

            "Well what are you doing in a doctor's suit?"

            "This is my job Sarah, I am a doctor."

            "What?" She laughed. "But!...But!"

            "Now Sarah relax, you have been through a lot."

            "I don't understand!"  
            "I will tell you later today! Okay?"

            "Yeah, okay…ah, how long have I been sleeping?"

            "Two days, Sarah."

            "Two days!"

            "Yes! Can I get you anything to eat? You look very hungry!"

            "Ah, some oatmeal, maybe!"

            "Oh no you don't want their oatmeal, it is disgusting here!"

            "Well Jareth it is a hospital, hospital food is always disgusting."

            "How about this!" Jareth held out his hand and a crystal appeared and there was suddenly a delicious bowl of strawberry custard in Jareth's hand. It had a sliced strawberry in the edge of the dish. He handed it to Sarah.

            "This looks so good. But I thought that you said that you did not have your powers anymore!"

            "I told you that I would not use my powers unless I had to save you. And well two nights ago was my chance to use it. So now I get to keep it again. So anything you want   you can have!"

            "Jareth, why are you being so nice to me?"

            "Because Sarah, I love you. And I will do anything to make you happy!"

            "Jareth, honestly, do you miss the Underground?"  
            "Well I have not really had time to think about it."

            "I see! When do I get to leave?"

            "As soon as you are feeling better!"

            "Well I feel fine Jareth can I leave now?"

            "No, not yet. Sarah you just woke up, you need to get use to your surroundings first. Now if you will excuse me for a moment. I will be right back."

Jareth left Sarah's room and stood outside the door. He was thinking to himself, whether she did not want him to be there. And when she said that she wanted to go home, did she mean that she wanted to go home and forget everything? Even him? He was unsure, and was going to have to do a test in order to see. He wanted to be introduced to her parents!


	6. Today was a good day!

Chapter 6: Today was a good day!

            "Now Sarah I want you to continue to rest and than maybe tonight you can go   home". Jareth said when he reentered the room.

            "Okay great! Thanks!"

Jareth did not get to see Sarah all day, except for lunch. Because, after 10:00AM he had to go and help other patients, being a doctor and all. Sarah pretty much spent the day in her hospital room, reading magazines and watching the news. She was extremely board. But at lunch time Jareth squeezed in a quick visit and gave her a wonderful meal, to spare her from the cafeteria meals. It was a great beef stew; that was seasoned perfectly and was just the right temperature. He chatted with her to see how her day was, and would have stayed longer, but was paged, and had to leave. At the end of the day, Jareth went to see Sarah to tell her that she could go home. When he told her, her face lit up.  She jumped out of the bed and went to the little closet. She then realized that she had no other clothes. Turning around to Jareth embarrassed, he chuckled and pulled out a crystal. The crystal then turned into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, her size. She walked over and took them from Jareth's hands.

            "Thank you Jareth! I just feel so sorry, that you do all this stuff for me and I have done nothing for you! Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked glaring into his mismatched eyes.

            "Well yes there is. I would…no I couldn't." Jareth replied while turning his head, so he did not have to look at Sarah.

            "No! What Jareth? What do you want? Anything!" Then she thought about what she said, 'Did I just say, "Anything"?' thinking that he would ask her to come to the Underground again.

            "Well, Sarah. Could I…meet your parents?"

            "What?"

            "Could I meet your parents?" He repeated as he turned his head and gazed into Sarah's crystal blue eyes.

            "Ah, is that all you want to do? Is meet my parents!" She inquired as she started pulling the privacy curtain, to change behind.

            "Yeah!"

            "Okay! How about tomorrow though? Because that is my day off. I think I will take it even though I have been in the hospital for two days…Oh! Did my parents come by at all,        while I was sleeping?"

            "I am not sure, but I can ask." Jareth just said that. He really knew that they did not come to see her. But he did not want her to feel bad so he lied.

            "Thanks!"

Jareth left the room and went to ask a nurse if her parents had come in to see her. She said no to Jareth. When Jareth returned to the room Sarah was finished dressing. He told Sarah that they did come by. And that they looked very worried. Sarah smiled, and hugged Jareth.

            "Thank you, for taking care of me!"

            It was my pleasure Sarah. I am glad that you are okay. I should warn you to be careful not to tear the stitches. And to call me if there is a problem, and I will personally come

            and help you." He handed her a number. Sarah took the piece of paper, folded it and placed it in her pocket. She thanked Jareth again for his help and left the room. Jareth stayed in the room, and sat on the bed that she used. To think about what had happened. 'She really does not mind that I want to see her parents. This is a good sign!' A moment later, Sarah opened the door and looked at Jareth with a frown.

            "What is it Sarah?"

            "I have no way of getting home!"

            "Oh, well I will take you home myself. Just give me a minute to punch out." He got up and walked out of the room with her behind him. He walked over to the center office and took his time card and punch out, for the night.      

            "Good night everyone."

            "Ah, so you are finally going to go home doctor! Well it only took you two days!" The nurse said to Jareth.

 Jareth tightly closed his eyes when she said this. Because he did not want Sarah to know, that he was there the whole time because of her. When Sarah heard this she did in fact assume, that Jareth had not gone home because of her. They started for the exit. Jareth had his hand on Sarah's lower back, escorting her. Sarah turned her head and looked up to him.

            "Jareth?"

            "Yes Sarah!"

            "Did you stay here for the complete two days because of me?"

            "Yes Sarah I did!"

            "Why?"

            "Because I wanted to know that you were alright. I could not bare the thought of leaving you alone!"

Sarah just blushed.

            "Well here we are Sarah!" Jareth smiled as he opened the car door for her. She nodded her head, as a thank you and got in. Jareth shut the door for her. Went around the car and got in his side. Started the car and was ready to back out of the parking space, when he felt a hand caressing his thigh. He turned his head and looked blankly at Sarah. He did not know what to think. She was not looking at him while she was caressing his thigh, she was looking straight ahead out the front windshield. He smiled and pulled out and drove out of the parking lot, and down the street.

            "Jareth!"

            "Yes Sarah, I change my mind!"

            "What about?"

            "You can't meet my parents tomorrow!" 

            "What? Why not?"

            "You can meet them tonight!" She smiled.

            "Oh! Right!" Jareth smirked, holding back the embarrassment, of how stupid he just acted. He had seemed so worried; like it was the end of the world, if he did not meet them the following day.

            Sarah, you are going to have tell me how to get to your house. I don't know how to get there when driving. Only by flying." He blushed, because he needed her help. When all this time it had been her, needing his help.

            "Oh, of course!" Sarah thought nothing of it. She completely understood, his situation. 

Finally, they got to her house. The lights were on. Jareth pulled up, onto the side of the street. He got out of his side, and went over to open the door for Sarah.

            "Thank you!"

            "Your welcome!"

He shut the door behind her. Turned around and started to walk with Sarah to the front door. Sarah, grabbed Jareth's hand and laced her fingers in his. They got up on the porch and Jareth opened the door. Sarah walked in first.

            "Dad, I'm home! And I have someone I want you to meet!" Sarah shouted. 

Her dad walked in and approached her.            

            "Sarah where the hell have you been?" Her father asked.

'Oh shit!' Jareth thought. He waved his hand, and rewound that moment. He changed Sarah's father's words and memory, to make it seem like he knew where she was and that he did go and see her at the hospital.

            "Sarah, your home! How are you feeling? Did you get your bouquet of flowers that I sent to you?"

            "What?...No! I did not!" Sarah frowned.

            "Oh, well maybe they forgot to bring then to your room, I will check for them on Monday!" Jareth said.

            "Ah, who is this Sarah?" Her father inquired, as Karen came to the door and joined Sarah's father.

            "Dad, Karen, this is Jareth Downy! He is the one that saved me and brought me to the hospital. He is a doctor!"

            "Oh, really!" Sarah's dad and Karen both said, as their eyes lit up.  
            "Yes"

            "Hello, nice to meet you both!" Jareth put out his hand to shake Sarah's father's hand, and Karen's.

            "Well, won't you please come in!" Karen offered.

 Sarah, lead Jareth to the living room, followed by Sarah's father and Karen. Jareth and Sarah, sat next to each other. Sarah's hand was on Jareth's knee. And his hand was on her hand.

            "So Jareth, you're a doctor. What kind? A pediatrician, surgeon, foot doctor, what?"

            "Well Karen let him speak."

            "I am a surgeon. In fact I actually gave Sarah her stitches for her gun shot wound. Which don't worry, she is going to be perfectly fine. She will only have a small, hardly         noticeable scar."

            "How long have you been in the field?" Sarah's father asked.

            "You could say that I am fairly new!" He smiled and turned to look at Sarah.

            "Ah huh! I see."

            "Oh, where are my manners! Sorry would you two like anything to eat, drink?" Karen asked.

            "Oh, some tea would be nice. Thank you!" Jareth replied.         

            "I will have some tea too please!" Sarah replied as well.

Karen left the room and went into the kitchen. Placed the kettle on the stove and got four mugs out, and placed individual tea bags in each. She then grabbed a tray and placed the sugar bowl and cream pitcher on the tray; and reentered the room.

            "The tea will tale a couple minutes, if you don't mind." Karen warned.

            "Oh Jareth, you look very tired, I hope that your home is not to far from here."

            "Actually dad, I was hoping that you would not mind if he could spend the night here. Because his home is, far away. And we were going to spend tomorrow together anyways."

            "Oh! Sarah could we see you in the kitchen for a minute?"

            "Of course!...Excuse me Jareth!" Sarah left the room with, her father and Karen.

            "Sarah, you are still married, aren't you going to fast. I mean you just met this man."

            "Actually dad, I have known him longer than you think, we go way back. Don't worry! Besides, Jareth is a great man. He won't do anything to hurt me!"

Jareth smiled, he could hear the conversation that, was taking place in the kitchen. He was glad that Sarah was sticking up for him. 

The conversation ended and Sarah came back into the living room.

            ":Jareth you can stay the night, is it okay if you sleep on the sofa though?"

            "Oh, yes, that is fine. I would even take a chair. That is basically what I sleep on when I am at home anyways!" Jareth was referring to the Underground, not his home Aboveground. 

Sarah's father and Karen came into the room, and said that they were heading up to bed. That they had a busy day and were very tired. Sarah kissed them good night. They shook Jareth's hand. "       It was nice meeting you again, see you in the morning; and they headed upstairs.

            "Sarah? Where is your brother, Toby?"

            "He is in bed now. It is 12:12 AM. And his bed time is 8:30 PM. Why do you ask?"

            "I wanted to see what he looked like, and wanted to see how he was doing." Jareth had never seen a baby that was suppose to be turned into a goblin grow up before. So this was going to be something new.

            "Well you will see him tomorrow…Well Jareth I am sorry but I am really tired now I think that I am going to go to bed. Do you need to shower or anything?"

            "Shower?"

            "Yes, don't you shower?"

            "No I take baths and wash my hair in the tub!"

            "Oh well, you can use the tub, to take a bath, if you would like!" Sarah laughed. "Come on, I will show you where it is." Sarah grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom, beside her bedroom. 

            "Here! And if you need anything, my room is this door here, just call. And while you are in the shower, I will go down stairs and set up some blankets for you."

            "Thank you Sarah!"

            "Your welcome!" she replied and started to walk out the door.

            "Sarah wait!" Jareth whispered. 

When Sarah heard this she melted under her skin. 

            "Yes?" she said as she turned around. 

Jareth, slowly walked up to her and searched her eyes, for a few moments before rapping his arms around her waist and forcing her up into a kiss. He held her for a good two minutes, becoming familiar with the inside of her mouth. He then pulled away, kissed her quickly again and said, "No really thank you!"

            "Your welcome Jareth, but for what!"

            "For loving me!"

            "Jareth, you don't have to thank me for that!" She tapped his arm, as a sign that he was embarrassing her. 

            "Okay, I think I am going to take a bath now. And then I will see you later. Okay?"

            "Okay!" Sarah then shut the door behind her and went to the linen closet and pulled out some blankets and some pillows. She then crept down stairs and arranged the sofa. She then headed back up stairs and went into her room. She grabbed her silk nightgown out of the drawer and slipped it on. She then went to the vanity and sat down to brush her hair. She looked around her room and saw that it still had stuffed animals, and panda slippers lying around. So she got up and scurried around the room, taking everything, remotely childish and throwing it under the bed. She wanted her room to look decent incase he decided to pay her a visit.

She heard the door open to the bathroom. And Jareth knock on the door to her bed room.

            "One moment!" Sarah got up from her bed and went and opened the door.

            "Good night Sarah!"

            "Oh! Good night Jareth. Sleep well! See you in the morning… If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

            "Yes! Of course. Good night!" 

Sarah watched as Jareth headed down the stairs. Then when he was out of sight she shut her door and went back to bed. 

Jareth went into the living room and looked at the sofa. Sarah arranged it so nicely. He would surly sleep well tonight. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. Lifted the blanket, fluffed the pillows and then laid down. He could smell Sarah's sent on the blankets. He tried to fall asleep, but he was too excited about the events that occurred. He could not get Sarah off his mind. Does she really love me? I mean she didn't say she didn't, went I said, thanks for loving me. And she sure is acting like she loves me.'

            "Ah, today was a good day! I think her parent's like me!" Jareth said to himself aloud. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.


	7. Sarah's favorite places

Chapter 7 Sarah's favorite places

Jareth woke up really early the next morning. He got up and was looking out the window, at the street. It was going to be a beautiful day today. Jareth stood there for about an hour. Then Sarah quietly walked in. Jareth did not know that she was there. She walked up behind him and kissed his left shoulder. Jareth turned around and looked at her.

            "Want some coffee?" Sarah asked while handing Jareth a mug. It was steaming.

            "Thank you! Is anyone else up?"

            "Um, your welcome and no, everyone is still asleep." Sarah said after taking a sip of her coffee. 

            "I don't know what you usually put in your coffee, so I just put the same thing as me!" Sarah stated.

            "Well it is perfect." Jareth answered.

            "So, what do you want to do today?" Sarah inquired, as she took a seat on the couch. It was now a mess, with pillows on the floor beside it. She took the pillow that Jareth had used to sleep with and placed it on her lap. She was only wearing the silk nightgown and a small robe. So she put the pillow on her lap to cover herself. Jareth sat next to her. 

            "Sarah I want to see 'Your' world! Take me to any place you would like; your favorite hang out, aunt's house, store, anywhere." Jareth smiled to Sarah.

            "I would like to make you some breakfast, for starters. But, I must warn you though, I am not very good." 

            "That's okay, I am sure that I will love it!" 

She got up from the sofa, and made her way to the kitchen. Jareth could hear her making lots of noise. Either she was having trouble getting the pots out of the cabinet or, she was clanking the pots and pans together, to make some really sad and annoying music. Then Jareth could hear her cussing. He decided to go into the kitchen to see if she was okay.

He waked in and the kitchen was a disaster. 

            "What the hell happened in here Sarah?"

            "I am trying to cook, but it is not working out!" She seemed very distrot. She had flour and batter all over herself and the counters. There was burnt bacon on the stove.

            "Sarah, why don't I help you? You seem to be struggling." Jareth smirked. He thought that this was very cute; to see her try her best. And still have not luck at achieving her goal of cooking.

            "Yeah, okay, I was hoping that I would not need your help. And that I would be able to surprise you with my cooking. But apparently that is not going to happen."

            "Sarah? Are you alright?"  
            "No, how come ever since you have been around, I can't do anything. I constantly need your help. And I never get to help you?"

            "Well Sarah you need me. But I promise you this is not my doing. And if you really don't want my help, than alright."

            "Oh Jareth, I am sorry. I did not mean to lash out. It is nothing personal, and of course I want you to help me." Sarah walked over to him and, placed her arms around his neck.

            "I am sorry Jareth really!" She frowned, and then pecked his lips.

            "That is alright Sarah. Sorry that I took it personally, but I do mean that you need me!"

            "Okay Jareth!" She smiled.

Jareth walked over to the kitchen door and pulled an apron off of a hook that was hanging on the back of the door. He placed it on and joined Sarah, in washing the dishes, so that they could use those ones again; to cook again. When they finished cooking they sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and ate. 

            "Jareth, where did you learn to cook like this?"

            "It is one of my great qualities."

            "Well, this is just delicious!" 

            "Well I can't take all of the credit, you helped too!"……

Just as Jareth finished that line, the door opened to the kitchen and a little boy walked in. He was half asleep, and did not know what was going on quite yet.

            "Good morning Sarah. Good morning stranger." Toby, mumbled.

            "Good morning Toby, this is Jareth!"

            "Hello!" Toby again mumbled. 

            "Hello Toby, nice to….

Jareth, had is eyes on him, but Toby was not paying attention. Jareth was watching Toby's every move. Toby grabbed his honeycomb cereal and a bowl. He placed it on the counter. He poured the cereal and added milk. Then Toby pulled up a seat next to Sarah, sitting down in his Power Ranger pajamas. Sarah was looking at Jareth. He looked so sad.

            "Jareth? Are you alright?"

            "Yes Sarah I am fine."

            "You look like something is bothering you."

            "It is just that I …he's changed so much!"

            "Well yes, his is growing up Jareth, he does change." Sarah noticed that Jareth was so fixed on him. She found it odd that this would fascinate him.

Sarah rubbed Toby's hand, then got up from the table and brought the dishes to the sink. Jareth got up and helped her. For the second time they washed the dishes. When they finished they went upstairs and Sarah took a shower, while Jareth stayed in Sarah's bedroom. He was looking at all of her pictures and her scrapbook. He then noticed a figurine of him on her vanity. He picked it up and looked closely at it. Just then Sarah walked in the room.     

            "My dad got me that for my 11th birthday, the year that I got the book. It looks just like you! Doesn't it? I always wished it would come alive; and would rescue me from my life   of hell. Then he would carry me to his world to be his queen. But you know, just kid stuff! Pretty stupid, huh?" Sarah was rapped in a towel. Jareth just smiled at her.

            "No Sarah that is not stupid. Actually I am quite flattered."

            "Well you would be!"

            "So why don't you wish that now?"

            "Because I met you for real; and you were nothing like I had imagined you would be, when I visited the Labyrinth." Sarah frowned.

            "So you hate me?"

            "Did, Jareth! Did!" She glanced at him, to catch his reaction.

            "Okay!" He grinned. 

            "Now I have to get changed, so excuse me. I just came in to grab my clothes." As Sarah began to walk towards the door she dropped her bra on the floor.

            "Ah Sarah!"

            "Yeah!"

            "Um…here!" Jareth smirked as he handed her the bra that he picked up for her.

            "Ah, thank you." She blushed. And walked out of the room, turned around and said, "I'll be right back. 

While she was out of the room Jareth decided to change himself. He took out a crystal and changed, his outfit. He was wearing some jeans and a white tee shirt. Sarah walked in and she was wearing a baby blue tank top, and some jean shorts. She hair was straight and it hung over her shoulders. 

            "Do you need a toothbrush or something?"

            "Oh! No that is okay, I have my own, here." He pulled out another crystal and a toothbrush appeared. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. 

They made their way down stairs to get ready to leave. And they saw that Sarah's father and Karen were now awake and also drinking coffee themselves. 

            "Bye, we'll see you later!"

            "Sarah!"

            "Yeah dad?"  
            "There is a phone call on the answering machine for you. Something to do with Jared."

            "Well, I am just going to ignore it for now. I will listen to it later. We have to go…talk to you later…love you…bye." They walked out of  the house and got in the car. 

            "Okay Jareth, I will tell you how to get to the first place we are going to go! Ready?"

            "Yup!"

            "Okay, you want to turn right at this……." 

They drove to the first place. It was Tres Jolie. Sarah wanted Jareth to meet the girls. And learn about her job. Jareth enjoyed learning about fashion design. He also really liked Brenda. She seemed to be very dependable. And Jessica, well she was just a fruit-loop. She was very funny. And she made Jareth laugh. 

The second place that Sarah took Jareth was the mall. She showed him all of her favorite stores. They held hands the entire time. Sarah even had Jareth try on some clothes. She laughed because he did not like the clothes. They were too uncomfortable. He also wondered why it was just women that wore tights and not men as well. 

The third place that Sarah took him was the carnival that was four towns over. This time she drove, because she did not want Jareth to get nervous about driving places that he was unfamiliar with. They walked around the grounds, and rode a couple of the rides. Jareth loved every minute of it. And the fact that he was with Sarah made it all more special. They stayed there for the majority of the day. Then at the end of the day, Sarah took Jareth to the fourth place. It was the park that they had met at just about a week ago. It was starting to get dark and a bit chilly. Jareth formed a coat for Sarah to wear and they sat in the moon light for about two hours, just talking and getting to know each other better.

They headed back for Sarah's house where she wanted to bring him to her all time favorite place. It was her bed room….


	8. Oh Sarah!

Chapter 8: Oh Sarah!

When Sarah and Jareth approached her bedroom door, Sarah smiled at Jareth in a seductive way. What did she have planned for him? Jareth smiled back, a little worried.

She opened the door and asked him to follow her. He had already seen the room, what was going to be so special? Making their way over to the bed Sarah sat next to Jareth.

"You know Jareth, I really love you! It took me a while to realize it. But I do. I mean, I use to think that I hated you. And I wished that bad things would happen to you."

"Oh well thank you. I think."

"No just let me finish. The truth is; that when you came to me in the park, I did want to go to the underground. But to see my friends, I had no intentions of seeing you. You would just make me so angry at times. Then you told me that you loved me; and that you wanted me to come to the underground with you. I did not know what to think. It was quite a shock. And quite frankly I thought that you hated me too. Because you would not give me back my brother. Instead you made me fight for him. God just thinking about it makes me so mad!"

"Sarah, listen!"

"What?"

"I have always loved you. I guess, because you are the first women that I have ever loved. Well, girl at the time. And I was completely selfish. I did not know what love was, and it scared me. I did not know how to act, and how to express my love. I did it all the wrong way. You see it is very difficult being the Goblin King, having to be evil, and do my job. I.e. making you go through the labyrinth. But I fell in love with you, and that made it very difficult to do. I wanted to be nice to you and give you everything you wanted. I wanted to be with you, but could not let you to beat me at my own game. So in order for that to happen, I brought you to the ball. So I could be with you, and I would be holding you back from getting your brother. I was hoping that you would stay with me at the ball. And we could be there forever, but that was not the case. You loved your brother to much, to let him slip through your fingers, when you were so close to getting to him. After you defeated me I was depressed for quite some time. I wanted to know how you beat me…."

Sarah sighed and glanced at Jareth. He could see that she was beginning to cry. So he stopped speaking. 

"Jareth I am so sorry that you came here for me, and now you are no longer a king. That you have to live in this strange place, and keep your life a secret. That you have to live with complete strangers, and not your, real family…It was me who was being selfish. You did not have to do this for me and yet you did."

"Oh Sarah, I would do anything for you. Don't you understand?"

Jareth rubbed the tears off of Sarah's cheek; then began to run his fingers through her chocolate hair. With his other hand he wrapped his arm around her waist and was gently caressing the small of her back. Sarah store into his eyes, as hers began to shed tears again. She was searching to find the right moment to pull him down and kiss him. She began to think that maybe he did not want this to happen. But he did say that he loved her. She turned her head, and was about to get off the bed. When Jareth held her waist with both hands and pulled her down onto his lap. 

He just stared at her waiting for her to look intently into his eyes. When she did his eyes read: _Forgive me for what I am about to do!_ She was a bit afraid. Jareth pulled her hair away from her neck and then leaned in. First he smelt her scent and then kissed her neck. Sarah could feel the moistness of each kiss. It was sending chills down her spine. And making her stomach hurt. Sarah placed her hand around his neck and stroking his hair. While Jareth was still kissing her neck he took one of his hands and placed it under her knees. He then picked her up and turned her so that she would be able to lie on the bed. Then he slowly climbed on top of her. 

They began to kiss on the lips. Each kiss began to grow more powerful. Sarah was expecting Jareth to jump right into her pants, but no! He was a complete gentleman, and took his time. First he slowly began to undo the blouse that she was wearing. And every time he undid a button he kissed her chest, as he made his way down the shirt. Then he moved over to be by Sarah's side, while she began to undo his pants. Jareth was thinking, _maybe if I had my tights on this would not take as long!_ But then, thought, _I liked the anticipation. Finally his pants were down to his knees. Sarah began to kiss his chest and below his bellybutton. _

She was rubbing his thigh. Sarah pulled his shirt causing him to roll back on top of her. He then became more intimate. He kissed Sarah before making his grand entrance into her body. She moaned. And he began to move up and down. Sarah was enjoying very minute of it. This was their first time together, actually showing each other how much they love one another. Sarah pulled off her bra, and completely exposed herself. Jareth licked her chest and was caressing her breasts….

This lasted about two hours. And it would have lasted longer but they heard an extremely loud noise coming from down stairs…


	9. Leave me alone!

Chapter 9: Leave me alone!

Jareth jumped out from between Sarah's legs and pulled on his pants. Sarah rolled off the bed and threw on her bathrobe.

            "Is anyone, suppose to be home right now?"

            "No! Toby is at Mathew's house and dad and Karen went out to catch a late night movie. It is only 8:13P.M. They could not be home now. And Toby is supposed to call the         house, before he leaves to come home."

            "So you don't think that it could be your brother. Or maybe your parents were not able to go to the movie. Maybe something happened."

            "Well let's go look. Come on!" Sarah said as she headed for her bedroom door.

            "No Sarah I want you to stay here. I will go down and look."

            "No this is my house. I am going to look, and if you want to come then you can, come with me!"

            "Sarah stop being so stubborn!"

            "I am going whether you like it or not!"

Jareth sighed and then opened the door very quietly. He could hear someone moving about downstairs. Sarah grabbed Jareth's hand and squeezed it tightly. She was very afraid. What could it be? They were at the top of the stairs and the sound became louder. It was pitch black out and they could hardly see anything. They just looked at the bottom of the stairs ready to make their way down. Suddenly and dark figure popped out of nowhere. Standing at the bottom of the stairs he was holding a knife in his left hand. Sarah screamed. His eyes were focused on Sarah as he began making his way up the stairs. He said absolutely nothing while he was doing this. Jareth grabbed Sarah and pushed her behind him. She hid her face in Jareth's back as she was still holding onto his right hand. She was crying. Sarah squeezed her eyes tighter and tighter, with every screech of every step as the dark figure approached them. Sarah noticed that Jareth was not shaking at all. She felt somewhat secure will being tucked behind him; given the situation. As the stranger reached the top of the steps, he was now in the moon light and Jareth recognized him immediately. It was Jared.

            "Ah, it is you again you bastard. What do you want?" Jareth screamed.

But the figure said nothing. He tried to make is way around Jareth to get to Sarah. But Jareth would not allow it. 

            "Leave her alone! You have no right to be here! Get out!" Jareth ordered.

            "I have every right to be here you fuck! She is my wife! I am taking her home!"

            "Jared?"

            "Yes Sarah! It is me and I am taking you home. Come on! We can talk this over. I will change! I need you! I love you!"

            "NO!! Leave me alone! You bastard! I don't love you! I love Jareth! Get away from here!"

Jared pushed Jareth down the stairs.

            "Jareth!!!" Sarah screamed as she watched him tumble to the bottom. She began to run after him. But Jared grabbed her arm. So alls you want is sex! Huh? I will give that to you. He dragged her down the stairs and pushed her up against the wall. He wanted her next to Jareth. So Jareth could see him rape her. He pulled the robe up and forced himself into her. Moaning and pumping. Sarah was crying hysterically as she tried to get away. But Jared was to strong. Jareth screamed he summoned a crystal and threw it at Jared. It forced Jared off of Sarah and threw him to the opposite wall. Then Jareth took the knife that Jared had been holding and threw it to the wall, purposely missing so that it would scare him. Jared pissed himself. Then Jareth stormed over to Jared and punched him in the face, then in the stomach. He beat the shit out of him; then watching him lying helpless on the floor.

            "…..Sarah… I….I thought….this was what….what you wanted!" Jared managed to say. 

Jareth walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach.

            "How the hell do you know what she wants? You Bastard!" 

Then Jareth creped over to Sarah who was still up against the wall, she was breathing heavily. She was also hugging herself, with her eyes closed tightly. Jareth walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek with his hand. She flinched. Jareth stepped back. Then Sarah walked into his arms, completely smothering her face in his chest. Her arms were also placed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her hair.

            "It's alright my love! You are safe now! He won't hurt you anymore."

Jareth carried Sarah back into her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Then he walked over to her bureau and grabbed the cordless phone. He stepped into the bedroom and called 911. And told them there was an intruder in the house. But that he was unconscious. Jareth hung up the phone and then went back to sit by Sarah's side. She was shaking, and had tears streaming down her face. Jareth rubbed her back and hummed to her, AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN. He did not know what else to do. It hurt to see that again he could not help her, when she needed him most. Jared just kept on ruining everything, for him. He was making her life miserable, and Jareth's as well; because he had to see her upset and hurt. 

            "Enough is enough!" Jareth said aloud, while still rubbing Sarah's back.

Jareth made sure that when the police came that Jared was never going to get out of jail again. Considering that Jared only spent four days in jail for shooting Sarah. He watched as the police carried Jared out of the house in handcuffs. And just as this was occurring Karen and Sarah's father walked in. 

            "What the hell is going on here?" Sarah's father yelled.


	10. Take me home!

Sorry that this has taken so long. For some reason I have not been able to get on to Fanfiction.net. But here it is now, the last chapter.

Oh and I am putting on the first chapter of my second story, it is called: Your Highness!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 10: Take me home!

As Sarah's father and Karen entered the house, they were astonished by what they saw; watching Jared being carried away in handcuffs. And they saw that the house was a complete mess. There was a knife in the wall. And blood on the floor.

            "Where is Sarah?" Her father yelled to Jareth, after looking around to find her.

            "She is upstairs, Mr. Williams. She is lying down in her bed. She has been through a lot?"

Sarah's father shoved Jareth out of the doorway and made his way towards the stairs. Karen followed in her husband's footsteps. Jareth stayed with the officers and explained what had happened. Then paramedics came through the door. They also headed upstairs to go and see Sarah. One paramedic was looking at Jareth checking to see if there were any marks on him. 

Back upstairs, Sarah's father was talking to her. She was still shaking. Karen was sitting on the side of Sarah's bed and was rubbing her hand. When the paramedics came in the room they knelt down next to the bed and opened an orange medical bag. It was full of IV packages, pain relievers, a stethoscope, rubber gloves, etc…, anything that you would need. Karen got off the bed and went to go and stand with Sarah's father. After the paramedics left the room, Sarah's father went back to go and talk with her. 

            "Sarah, don't you think that you are being a little selfish?"

            "What do you mean? How am I being selfish?"

            "You are not listening to what Jared has to say to you!" He yelled.

            "Dad, what is there to listen to? He cheated on me, and practically forced me out of the marriage! I thought that you would be happy that I am taking control of my life, and that I     am watching out for myself!"

            "Sarah we do want you happy, but we think that Jared is the best thing for you."

            "But, what about Jareth? I love him. He treats me the way that I want to be treated. He has never forced me to do anything that I did not want to do!"  
Sarah was now sitting up in her bed.

When Jareth saw that the paramedics came back down stairs, he thanked them and closed the door behind them. Then he went upstairs to see Sarah. When he heard Sarah's father yelling, he decided to stay out of the room and listen to what he was saying. 

            "Sarah, Jareth is no good! You are moving to fast. That is why we bailed Jared out of jail, and planned on going to a movie tonight. We figured that you were going to be      alone. So we told him to come here so that he could talk to you."

            "You did, WHAT!? I can't believe that you would do such a thing. I am an adult and I live my own life! How dare you metal in my affairs!" 

            "Sarah we want you to have the best!"

            "And getting beat up and threatened you my husband, is the best for me? I have heard enough, I am leaving!"

Sarah jumped out of the bed and stormed over to the door…

            "Sarah we love you!" Her father cried.

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, than opened them, with tears trickling down her cheek. But Sarah opened the door and walked out. 

            "Jareth!" Sarah said surprised. "What are you doing?"

            "I came to see you, but apparently I am not welcomed by your father and Karen."

            "Well don't worry!" She turned and looked at her father now standing in the doorway. "He's not my father!" Then she turned to look back at Jareth. 

            "Jareth I want to go home!" She said as she smiled at him.

            "It would be my pleasure!" Jareth smile back to her.

Jareth opened his hand and he looked at Sarah's father and Karen. He smirked and suddenly a crystal appeared in his hand. Sarah's father and Karen were completely shocked, as they store confused at Jareth. He threw it into the air and pulled Sarah close to his body. She had her hands on his chest. They started to glow, than suddenly they appeared as an owl. The owl flew around Sarah's father and Karen before flying out the window and into the distance.

                                                                                                The End!


End file.
